sailor moon and dragon ball z romance
by EternusCaries1
Summary: Serena gets sent in the z dimension
1. Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z Romance Ch...

**Author's Note:**_   
I've decided to revise and edit all of my stories. I've put this one in a much more readable format. I was young when I wrote a lot of these so you must excuse the amateur-ness of the writing lol. If you want to contact me my email is Eternus. It's been a few years since I've wrote these stories, but. enj_oy!

**A Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z Romance**

_Chapter One:_

Serena still didn't know how to do this simple math problem. Great I'm going to fail yet another test her brain screamed at her. She sighed and left yet another problem blank. Serena Tsukino was 16. She has long blond hair that she kept up in a unique hair style. It was sort of like pigtails but there were two meat balls on top of the pigtails. She had crystal blue eyes; she was around 5'6. She was also was a champion of love and justice, Sailor Moon. She was Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium and was going to be Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo. She saved the world numerous of times, but she could not get a simple math problem. She was known for her happiness and carelessness. She was just another clumsy school girl.

She had four best friends that were well known. Amy had blue hair and eyes and was known for her brains. She was the Sailor Scouts Mercury that used the power of frozen water. There was Lita who had brown hair and green eyes. She was known for her strength. She was the Sailor Scout of Jupiter and used thunder and lightening to fight the forces of evil. There was Mina who had long blond hair and blue eyes. She was well known for her kindness and looks. She was the Sailor Scout of Venus and used love to fight the nega-force. Last but not least was Raye she had black hair and raven eyes. She was known for her temper and the fact she ran a sacred place. She was the Sailor Scout of Mars and used fire to kill evil. Serena's powers were that of the moon. She was the leader of the Sailor Scouts and made almost straight F's in school.

"Okay pass the tests up to the front." Mrs. Haruna's voice rang out. Serena slowly passed her test up to the front thinking about the Outer Scouts now. Amora had short blond hair and blue eyes. She was the Sailor Scout of Uranus and used wind. Michell had aqua hair and aqua eyes. She used water as her power. Hatura had black hair and purple eyes. She used the silence of Saturn as her power. Then there was Trista Sailor Scout of Pluto she used dead souls as her power and she was the guardian of all space and time. The bell rang and Serena got up, now she was thinking about her ex boyfriend Darien who broke up with her two days ago. He had Black hair and Brown eyes and was the warrior for earth. He went by the name of Tuxedo Mask and used the power of roses as his defense. He saved Sailor Moon and the rest of the Sailor Scouts almost every day. He was also known as Prince Endymion who was Princess Serenity's soul mate. But apparently not Serena Tsukino's soul mate.

She slowly went down the hall and out of the school. As she was walking down the side walk something jumped up from behind the bush. "Die weak human." The low and raspy voice of the monster said. Serena screamed and started to run. She wasn't fast enough and it caught her. It grabbed her and started to drain her energy away. She couldn't move at all if she could she would call the other scouts.

Pluto looked down from the time gate and knew what she had to do. Since she was told not to interfere with the Sailor Scout's business again she decided to send Serena away for a while. It would help her a lot in her school work any way. She opened a portal under Serena and Serena fell in with the monster. Oh great now I just sent a monster into the Z dimension Pluto thought and sighed.

Trunks and Goten were sparring outside of Capsule Corp. when they saw a huge black hole appear in the sky. Out of the hole came a teenage girl and some kind of monster. Trunks who was 17 and had lavender hair and blue eyes saw it first. Goten who was 16 and had black hair and black eyes saw it right after Trunks. "Come on let's go and help her." Trunks said. Goten just let out a huge sigh hoping that this wasn't a new enemy.

When they reached the spot they saw a girl around their age with a monster on top of her doing something to her. She was knocked out from either the fall of whatever the monster was doing to her. Trunks grabbed the monster off of the girl and threw it up in the air. He blasted it and watched as it they remain of it fell to the ground. He looked back at the girl and realized that her ki was very low even for a human. "Come on the monster must've been draining her energy we have to get her back to my house." Trunks said and he picked the girl up. He had just enough time to study her.

She had Long blond hair that was done up in a weird hairstyle. She was around 5'6 and didn't weight that much at all. When Trunks got home he saw his father sitting in the kitchen snacking on some food. He ran in hoping that his dad wouldn't look up from his snack. "Who is that, Boy? And, why do you have her?" His Father's harsh voice wrapped slowly around him making him aware he didn't come in unnoticed.

"Sorry Dad, Goten and me found her and she is in trouble." Trunks said and ran down to the medical wing. After setting her up he sat down next to her. Momentarily forgetting about his best friend.

"Um...Trunks I guess I'm going to go home, call me when she wakes up okay?" Goten asked. Trunks' head snapped back and he smiled faintly.

"Yea sure," Trunks said. With that Goten walked out, Trunks laid his head on a nearby desk and fell asleep.

End of Chapter One


	2. Sailor Moon and Draogn Ball Z Romance Ch...

**Author's Note:**  
_ I did some revisions on this and edited it. I'm doing it on all of my stories. Enjoy._

**A Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z Romance**

**_Chapter Two:_**

Serena was having a dream. She was in a forest and she was crying. There were spots of red in her hair and red was running down her face She could hear screams and could feel evil all around her. There was a reason why she was crying. Some one close to her must've died but she didn't know who. A shadow fell across her face and she started to scream. She started to run and soon started to fly. Right when she was at a dead end she felt some one shaking her awake.

Trunks woke up to the girl struggling in her sleep. He jumped up and started to shake her awake. Soon crystal blue eyes met crystal blue eyes. "Hey are you okay?" Trunks asked. The girl just looked up at him with frightened eyes. "Hey are you okay?" Trunks asked once again.

"Yes I'm fine." Her angelic voice came at him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Serena Tsukino where did you find me? How did I get here?" She asked.

"You dropped out of a portal in the sky with some monster. Goten and my friend who isn't here right now saw you drop from the sky and we found you. I killed the monster and I guess it was draining your energy so you were almost dead. I brought you here and took care of you and now you're a little bit better." Trunks said.

"Oh okay, thank you..." Serena trailed off.

"Trunks, my name is Trunks." Trunks said.

"Thank you Trunks." Serena said sitting up.

"Hey, no problem," He said.

"If you don't mind me asking, where am I?" She asked.

"You're at my house." Trunks said.

"No, I mean where as in what state?" She asked. "Oh you're in Japan." Trunks said.

"Oh okay, what year is it?" Serena asked.

"Um...2017," Trunks said. Serena's eyes got big and she jumped out of bed. Trunks stumbled back and fell back in his chair.

"Sorry it's just that I come from the year 1998." Serena said.

"Wow so you're from a different dimension?" Trunks asked.

"Yes." Serena said.

"Well come on I'll go get mom and dad and you can tell us some more about you." He said. Serena followed Trunks down a two sets of stairs and into a kitchen. She saw a man about her height sitting there. He had extremely tall black pointy hair and black eyes. He seemed to be finishing up dinner. Just then a woman that didn't look too old came in a saw Trunks and Serena. She had blue hair and blue eyes.

"Trunks, who is your friend..?" She asked.

"Mom this is Serena Tsukino she is from a different dimension and if we all sit down she is going to tell us about her." Trunks said and sat down.

"Well what if I don't want to know more about the pathetic earthling?" The man said.

"Vegeta you will listen to our son's guest." The woman said. Vegeta just grumbled and looked at her.

"Well it actually started a long time the birth of my soul, probably around 2000 years ago from this time. I was born on the moon, my mother ruled the moon her name was Queen Serenity. I was Princess Serenity. The whole galaxy celebrated my birth. The time of my mother's reign was called the Silver Millennium. I was to gain the thrown when I turned 18. Well it was the night of my 18th birthday and my soul mate Prince Endymion was with me. But the dance that was celebrating my birthday was ruined when we got attacked. I and my Prince died that night as did everyone else in my kingdom. I had four guardians, Sailor Mercury who controlled frozen water, Sailor Mars who controlled fire, Sailor Jupiter who controlled lightening and thunder, and Sailor Venus who controlled love and beauty.

"They all died protecting me and my kingdom. My mom was the only survivor she used what was called the Silver Crystal to defeat the enemy and send everyone event he enemy to earth to be reborn. Then I was reborn under the name of Serena Tsukino. One day I saved a cat from a group of young kids. Later on that day the cat came to me and told me...yes told me that I was Sailor Moon the guardian of the moon. Since we were reborn no one remembered the Silver Millennium. I was the leader of the Sailor Scouts.

"Luna and I soon found the rest of the Inner Sensei. Tuxedo Mask found us, Tuxedo Mask was Darien Chiba a.k.a Prince Endymion. He saved me in battle. Sailor Mars was Raye. Sailor Mercury was Amy. Sailor Jupiter was Lita, and Sailor Venus was Mina. We all became really good friend since we fought battles together.

"Soon a little girl with Pink hair and red eyes came to us. We fought battles just to protect her. She was proven to be Darien and mine's future daughter. In that time I found out that me and Darien would rule the world in the future. After that Rini who was the girl's name became Sailor Mini Moon.

"I also have four other friends who are the Outer Senshi. Sailor Uranus is Amora, Sailor Neptune is Michelle, Sailor Saturn is Hotaru, and Sailor Pluto who doesn't really fight is Trista. The reason why she doesn't fight is because she is the guardian of all space and time. That is about it." Serena said.

Everyone just stared at her like she was crazy. "Boy I think the earthling hit her head." Vegeta said smugly.

"You don't believe me!" Serena said.

"Nope," Vegeta said.

"Fine I'll prove it." She said. She got up and grabbed her locket. She then yelled "Moon Crises Power!" With that there stood Super Sailor Moon. "Now do you believe me?" She asked. Everyone just stared at her with their mouths open.

"Yea, I guess you proved yourself." Trunks said.

"So you're a Lunarian." Vegeta stated.

"Yep," Serena said and smiled at him. "I've always hated that annoying race." Vegeta said and smirked. Her smile quickly faded and was replaced by a frown.

"Oh do you want to challenge me mister pointy!!!!????" Serena screamed. Vegeta's growled and stood up, Bulma and Trunks looked on as Vegeta got in a fighting stance. Oh no dad is going to hurt her Trunks thought. Vegeta rushed forward and powered up into Super Saiyen. Sailor Moon got out her moon wand and aimed it at Vegeta. "Big Bang!!!" Roared Vegeta. "Moon Spiral Heart!" Came Moon's angelic voice. "HOLD IT!!!!" Came a very angry Bulma's voice. But lucky for Serena the anger was aimed at her husband.

"Vegeta you better get your ass out of Super Saiyen mode right now!" Bulma yelled. Moon let the ball of pick energy fade and Vegeta let the ball of yellow energy fade. "You are so sleeping outside tonight mister, now go and find a comfortable tree!" She yelled so loud that the windows shook. Vegeta just got a furious look on his face and went outside. Serena powered down into her civilian form.

"I'm sorry Bulma, I just got caught up in defending my races honor that I didn't realize that I would be destroying your house." Serena said with her head cast down.

"It's alright Serena it was the arrogant jerks fault for insulting you like that." Bulma said. Trunks was just sitting there a little disappointed that he didn't get to see a fight and a little relieved that Serena didn't get hurt.

"Well I guess I better go and find some place to go." Serena said.

"Huh? You have money?" Bulma asked.

Serena slapped her head, "No!!!!!! How am I going to live?" She asked momentarily panicking.

"You can stay here with us and go to school with Trunks how old are you?" Bulma asked.

"I'm 16, and I was a sophomore in high school." Serena said.

"Well Trunks is 17 and a junior, but you and Goten will be in the same class he is 16, but I guess you haven't met him yet have you?" Bulma asked.

"No, but Trunks said that he was with him when they found me." Serena said.

"Oh okay, well since it is around the end of summer vacation here you'll start school when it originally begins." Bulma said.

"Good, do you have school uniforms here?" Serena asked.

"Yes and they are very nice." Bulma said.

"Okay, well I would really hate to bother you but I guess if you want me to stay here I will." Serena said.

"Okay, Trunks honey since I have to start dinner you show Serena to her guest bedroom." Bulma said turning toward the fridge. Trunks took Serena to her guest bedroom (Which was right by his).

"Her Serena the bathroom is over to your left and there is an intercom to you right to my room." Trunks said.

Thank you Trunks." Serena said. Right then a kid with wild spiky black hair and black eyes came in.

"Hey Trunks I see the mystery girl has awakened." He said.

"Yea, Serena, this is Goten, Goten this is Serena." Trunks said.

"Hi Goten I am very pleased to met you." Serena said and shook his hand.

"Yea, I'm happy you're okay." Goten said.

Serena gave him a big smile, "Were going to be going to school together since I'm staying in this dimension for a while." Serena said.

Trunks said. Serena's smiled faded and she looked down at the ground.

"My boyfriend is not my soul mate, or at least I don't think so. He broke up with me and usually I would feel very sad but I don't really...feel anything." Serena said. Trunks just looked at her with concern." My friends sure they'll miss me and they will have a hard time with out me there but they will eventually get over it." Serena said and let a single tear fall down her cheek. Goten looked at Trunks with sadness, Trunks went up to her and hugged her telling her that it would be okay. I barely know this girl and I'm already hugging her! Who do you think you are His brain yelled at him. Serena soon calmed down and Trunks released her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yea, I'm fine thank you Trunks." Serena said.

"Hey Boy! It's time to train! Bring Kackarot's spawn to." Vegeta yelled.

"Training...?" Serena asked.

"Yea, do you want to come and watch?" Trunks asked.

"Sure." Serena said and followed them down.

"What is that Lunarian doing down here!" Vegeta yelled.

"She wants to watch us train." Trunks said and walked into the little gravity chamber they had inside.

"Okay fine I'll set the shield and you and Goten sit over there." Vegeta said. He punched in a few buttons and an invisible shield appeared in front of them. The only way Serena noticed it was that she felt something in front of her face. "Okay boy do your stretches." Vegeta said and started to do his warm up stretches.

"Yea, yea dad I know." Trunks mumbled and began to do his too. Soon they started to fight. Vegeta made the first move, he charged at Trunks and expected him to try and block him. So when he was right in front of Trunks he faded out and faded back in behind him. He then threw a punch at him, Trunks expecting this ducked down and tried to trip him. Vegeta prevented this by jumping and when Trunks came back up he got a punch in his chest.

"Okay you can use you ki!" Vegeta yelled. Goten looked over at Serena to find her mouth hanging open, Goten just smirked and looked back to the fight. Vegeta got a good fifty feet away from Trunks and got his hands in a clam position. "Final Flash!" He yelled. Trunks counted the attack by hold his hands out and saying, "Galic Gun." Serena watched in amazement and they two balls of raw energy fled toward each other. When they collided there was a giant flash Trunks and Vegeta were standing there with smirks on their faces.

"Okay, now you will spar with Goten." Vegeta said. Oh great Mr. Pointy is going to be coming over here Serena thought. Vegeta undid the shield and let Goten pass; Goten set the shield and smiled at Trunks. "So Mrs. Princess how are you today?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh I'm great Mr. Pointy how are you?" She asked. Vegeta face faulted but recovered quickly.

"Oh well Mrs. Lunarian Princess what do you plan to do today?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh well I don't know Mr. Pointy thinking about going to find a job." She said. "Oh So Mrs. Lunarian Slut has finally decided to take responsibility?" Vegeta asked. Serena's eyes got wide when she heard him call her a slut.

They then got teary, "Oh you are a jackass, and I hope you sleep outside for the rest of your life." Serena said and put her head down. Vegeta just smirked in victory, his smirk got a little smaller when he heard her sobs. Trunks and Goten got done training and undid the shield. Trunks' face got a concerned look when he saw Serena crying and his dad smiling.

"Dad what the hell did you do now!" Trunks yelled. Vegeta's face got a frown on it and he got up in Trunks' face so quickly that you would've thought he was there all the time. Goten got a scared look in his eyes knowing what was to come. Serena looked up to see the anger on Vegeta's face and the sorta scared look on Trunks'.

"Now listen boy I expect you to know your place around here, I am your father and you do not question what I do, do you hear me?" Vegeta yelled. Trunks didn't reply, which was a mistake. Serena started to get scared when she saw Vegeta's hand rise. The hand quickly came down and slapped Trunks so hard that his face actually moved. Trunks looked down so his dad couldn't see his face. Vegeta just scowled and left. Serena jumped up when her mind realized what happened.

"Oh god Trunks I am so sorry does he do this all the time?" Serena asked afraid.

"Yea, when I talk back to him he does it, just never that hard." Trunks said and looked up. There was big red spot on his cheek.

Goten's face became pale but then red with fury. "Trunks I'm sorry I should've stopped him." Goten said.

"Hey I didn't expect you to buddy, anyways when mom sees this she is going to yell at him and make his sleep outside for weeks." Trunks said and laughed. Serena gave him a soft smile and they walked into the kitchen.

Bulma who heard them walk in turned around to see an angry Goten, a scared Serena and a sad Trunks. The thing that pissed her off most though was the hand shaped bruise on her son's face. She quickly got some ice for him and made him sit down. Then her face turned so serious that Serena couldn't help but hide behind Goten.

"VEGETA GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!!!!!!" She yelled. The family was really starting to scare Serena. The heard footsteps and then saw Vegeta. "Would you mind explaining to me why the hell our son has a bruise on his face?" Bulma asked calmly.

"Yes, I slapped him for speaking out of line." Vegeta said simply. Since Bulma knew that just slapping him wouldn't hurt she got a frying pan and hit him across the face with it as hard as she could. Vegeta's face didn't move but you could tell it hurt.

"Now imagine the pain you just felt and times it by 4 that is what you did to your son." Bulma said and threw the pan down. Vegeta glared at Bulma and then glanced over at Trunks. His scowl softened a bit when he saw his son holding an ice pack up to his face and his head down. He quickly replaced it with a frown.

"Fine woman you've made you point if you'll excuse me I have other matters to intend to." Vegeta said and left.

"Why didn't he say something else?" Serena whispered to Goten.

"He knew that he was pushing it as it is, he wanted to be sleeping at least on the couch." Goten said and then smiled. Trunks got up and threw the ice pack in the sink.

"Thanks mom." He said and gave her a quick hug.

"No problem baby anytime." She said and winked. Serena, Goten, and Trunks made their way to Trunks' bedroom.

"Man that was a long training session." Goten said.

"Yea," Trunks mumbled.

"I'm sorry that you got hit on the account of me he just called me a slut I shouldn't have reacted the way I did." Serena said.

"He called you a what!!!!!! Mom throws him out for a month when he calls her something like that, if she knew he called you that she would throw him out for three months." Trunks said.

"Yea well he is just an arrogant prince I've had to deal with a lot of them." Serena said and laughed. Trunks and Goten joined in. Well they all ate dinner and then got ready for bed. Vegeta who was given permission to sleep on the couch for the next two weeks wasn't very happy. But Serena was soon fast asleep in her new comfortable bed.

END OF CHAPTER TWO


	3. Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z Romance Ch...

**Author's Note:**  
_ I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy._

**Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z Romance**

**_Chapter Three:_**

Serena woke up to the smell of what must've been breakfast on the stove. She quickly got up and got dressed. She ran down and caught Vegeta right in the act of cooking. To Serena's surprise it was only 3:00 in the morning. Vegeta had a pink apron on and was cooking sausages and eggs.

Serena tried her best to walk up the stairs backwards but she fell and landed on her butt. Vegeta's head snapped up to see the intruder. He raced over and grabbed her.

"What do you think your doing?" He whispered.

"I woke up and thought that it was breakfast time, I'm sorry Vegeta." Serena said not in the mood to call him Mr. Pointy.

"If you say one word about this to the boy or woman I'll kill you." Vegeta said and let go of Serena.

"Of course Vegeta, I would never dream of telling anyone you would wear an apron and cook." Serena said holding back her smile. Vegeta growled and let her go to her bedroom. The minute Serena got in her bedroom she cracked up laughing. She then put her night gown back on and climbed into bed. It took her awhile to fall asleep but eventually she fell asleep. Serena woke up to the smell of breakfast again, but didn't get up. She was afraid that it was Veggie again. So she closed her eyes again.

"Serena! Get up if you want breakfast!" Bulma called from the kitchen. Serena then shot out of bed got dressed as quickly as possible and ran down stairs.

"Hey Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks," Serena said. Serena tried not to crack up laughing. Vegeta shot her a glare and she quickly put on a straight face.

"Vegeta stop glaring at her your lucky you're allowed to eat breakfast with us." Bulma said. Vegeta just smirked and kept on eating.

Trunks stood up and stretched. "Well I'm off; I'm going to go to Goten's house." Trunks said.

"Hold it right there mister, take Serena along and introduce her to Goten's family." Bulma said.

"Okay, come on Serena." Trunks said. Serena stood up and smiled happily, she went outside and was surprised when she saw Trunks in the air.

"Um...you do know that I can't fly right?" Serena said.

"Yea, come on jump in my arms." Trunks said and held out his arms. Serena took a deep breath and jumped, she was surprised when she felt the soft arms close in around her. She smiled in content and put her arms around his neck. Trunks was almost completely lost in her scent snapped out of it and flew off.

Serena closed her eyes and the dream she had right before she woke up and met Trunks came back. She opened her eyes and looked up at Trunks. What does that dream mean Serena thought. Trunks looked down at his angel and saw that her eyes were full of confusion and thought. I wonder what that is about Trunks thought and focused on his destination again.

Goten was practicing kicks and punches outside when he felt the oncoming ki of Trunks and Serena. He stopped and stared up at the sky waiting for their arrival. Soon he saw the little blue and white spec then it came closer and he could make out Trunks carrying Serena. They landed a few seconds later and Goten smiled seeing how happy Trunks looked.

"Hey man what brings me the honor?" Goten asked.

Trunks rolled his eyes and said, "I just came by so we could hang out." Trunks added a little wink. Goten just nodded and led them inside of his house. Goku who was eating as fast as he possible could saw Goten with company and stopped. He of course still had a mouth full of food.

"Hi Goten who is your friend?" Goku sorta tried to ask. "Dad, don't talk with your mouth full. This is Serena, she is a Princess." Goten said. "Serena this is my dad he's a cow." Goten said.

Serena laughed softly and then waved. "Hi Goku," She said happily. They then went to Goten's room and sat down on his bed.

"So why did you come here?" Goten asked.

"Just wanted to hang out," Trunks said.

"Oh, well you do know that there is only two more weeks until school starts back right?" Goten asked. Trunks let out a sigh and got a few strands of hair out of his eyes. Serena who was staring at Trunks dreamily didn't hear the news about school.

"Hey Serena what are you going to take?" Goten asked.

Serena snapped out of it and reddened. "Um...I didn't know you could pick your classes, um...I don't know." Serena said.

"Oh, well you can take all of my classes with me; we can be friends through the whole school year." Goten said and winked at her.

Serena laughed, "Oh I'm sure you have tons of friends." She said.

"Na not really just a few more," Goten said.

"Oh, well...Okay sure what classes you take I'll take." Serena said. Now that they were off of the subject they didn't know what to talk about.

"Hey do you want to go outside in the woods?" Goten asked. Goten led them out into the woods.

"Watch your step." Trunks said helping her over a log. 'It had been an excuse to touch her but he wouldn't admit that.

"Thank you Trunks." She said and blushed. Goten rolled his eyes. "What's that over there?" Serena asked pointing to a yellowish/greenish vine looking thing lying on the ground.

"Let's go see." Said Trunks walking over to the strange looking object, by now they were pretty far into the forest. He picked it up and immediately dropped it. "Ewww, that is disgusting!" He said wiping green slime on his pants.

"Ewww Trunks did you snot on yourself?" Goten asked. Laughing loudly he walked over to Trunks. He too picked the thing up. He ignored the slime and jerked hard on the object. This seemed to be a mistake. The second he had jerked the "vine" a loud snarl had erupted from the bushes. "Holy shit..!" Goten said and dropped it. And from the bushes arose a monster about 10 feet tall.

It was the same color as its tail except its face was a dark hunter green. "What are these little kiddies doing here?" It hissed. They all unconsciously took a step back.

"Well, what the fuck are you doing in my friend's forest?" Trunks yelled.

"My, my, my, the little boy has a big mouth. I bet that's the only big thing on your body." The monster said snottily.

"Well at least I got one!" Trunks growled out it. The monster's ki flared and it snarled at Trunks. Trunks who was having seconds thoughts a little too late took another step back. The monster's tail snacked out and chipped the top of Trunks' shoulder. Trunks grabbed his shoulder in pain and pulled his hand back and saw blood on it. Serena looked at Trunks in horror and started to back up quickly. Goten was glaring at the monster and realized that they weren't a match for it. He then grabbed Trunks in one arm and Serena in the other and took off.

Goten landed and right away put Serena down. He gathered Trunks in a better hold and ran into his house. Serena tagging behind,

"Mom..! Hurry Trunks has been hurt!" Goten yelled. Seconds later Chi-Chi came running into the living room with the first aid kit and other medic needs.

"What happened?" Chi-Chi said and she bandaged Trunks' shoulder.

"We saw an enemy in the forest Trunks mouthed off to him and he hurt him." Goten said and glared at his friend.

"Well, he said I had a little..." Trunks trailed off as he saw Chi-Chi looking at him.

"Well, there leave this on to either 1. It heals or 2. You get a sensu bean." Chi-Chi said happily.

"No problem Chi-Chi, thank you." Trunks said and touched his bandaged arm.

"Well, you better go tell your father about this new enemy he went over to Trunks' house to train." Chi-Chi said and left. With that Trunks who would've loved to carry Serena but didn't because of his arm had to fly solo and Goten carried Serena. They landed and walked around back were Goku and Vegeta usually trained. Sure enough they were there just finishing up.

"Hey, we have really bad news." Trunks said.

"What you got into a girl fight and lost?" Vegeta asked eyeing his shoulder.

"No father, Serena, Goten, and me were walking in the woods we found a new enemy I fought with it." Trunks said not telling his dad about the monster only hitting him.

Vegeta smirked out of pride, "Good boy, you don't run from your enemies." Vegeta said and smiled. He looked over at Trunks who just rolled his eyes. Serena who didn't know why Trunks lied to his father just shrugged.

"Oh wow, a new enemy, for a while I thought maybe earth finally was in peace, guess not." Goku said.

"Okay, so the fighters will be, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Kackarot, and me." Vegeta said.

"What about the others?" Trunks asked.

"They are too weak they'll get in the way." Vegeta said. Trunks just glared at his dad.

"What about me, I can fight and if you want to you can train me." Serena said. Everyone looked at her;

Vegeta snorted and cracked up laughing. "Yea right, the Lunarian is going to fight!" He said and started to laugh harder. Trunks just looked at his father.

"Oh no I'm the little Lunarian princess oh! I just broke a finger nail…!!!! Oh no..,!" Vegeta said as he danced around. Trunks stared surprisingly at his father for his little show of comedy.

"Um...dad get a hold of yourself." Trunks said. Vegeta stopped and glared at his son.

"Well I don't see why not I can fight...a little." Serena said.

"What do you mean a little I thought you said you destroyed enemies in your world?" Trunks asked curiously

"Well I never had to actually fight like hand to hand combat, I just used my wand." Serena said.

"Oh, well in that case sure I'll train you and you can try and beat the enemy if you want. We'll start tomorrow early, and Serena…don't complain." Trunks said and glanced at his father hoping to see pride in his eyes. But all he saw was humor. The gang parted their separate ways and got ready for the next day.

END OF CHAPTER THREE

Read and Review Please.


	4. Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z Romance Ch...

**Author's Note:**  
_ I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy._

**Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z Romance**

**_Chapter Four:_**

Serena was having another dream; it was the same dream as before. She was on a cliff and she noticed the blood in her hair and running down her face. But now she noticed her clothes, it was an orange ki suit. Very much like that one Goku has. She screamed in horror and took off into the air. She looked down and saw Capsule Corp in ruins. Then she saw some one moving on the ground. "Some one survived." She said almost too happy. She flew down and forgot about the shadow.

Serena woke up breathing heavily. "That dream, what does it mean?" She asked. She soon gave up on finding that out at the moment and went back to sleep. Trunks who heard her moaning in her sleep pushed the intercom button to see what was going on. He heard her suddenly sit up and say something about a dream. Thennot two seconds later he heard a soft snoring again. He chuckled and lay back down.

Trunks walked in to see Serena still sleeping. He chuckled and realized that he would get to wake her up like his dad woke him up. He got right next to her ear and screamed, "WAKE UP!!!!" Serena jumped out of bed and fell on the ground at his feet. "No need to bow before me, just get ready." Trunks said.

Serena blushed and then screamed, "Why did you shout in my ear?"

"Because it's time to train get a bath your clothes are there waiting for you." Trunks said and left. "Oh yea and be ready in 10 minutes!" Trunks shouted.

Serena walked into the bathroom and saw an orange KI suit and a blue belly button shirt. "Oh great now I'm making my dream come true," Serena said and got in the shower.

Trunks who was waiting downstairs saw his dad come in. "Dad how long have you been up?" He asked.

"Since 3 this morning, oh yea and boy good luck training the Lunarian," Vegeta said and started laughing.

Trunks rolled his eyes, "Dad you are such a jackass." He said under his breath.

Vegeta who apparently heard him yelled back, "Yea and I'm proud to be one." Trunks' eyes got real big and he didn't know if he should've laughed or have screamed. He then shook it off not thinking that if was important (Which it wasn't).

Serena came downstairs a couple of minutes later dressed and ready to go. It had actually been 15 minutes but Trunks didn't notice. Wow she's beautiful Trunks thought. Serena noticed the way he was looking at her and blushed.

"So um...Trunks when are we going to start…?" She asked.

"Well first we are going to eat something so you won't be hungry then we are going to go outside and practice on blocking and attacking." Trunks said.

"Okay." Serena chirped and followed Trunks into their kitchen. When Serena and Trunks finished their breakfast they went outside.

"Okay now Goten usually comes to train with me in an hour, so I'll teach you as much as I can in that time and then you can spar with him to see how much you have learned." Trunks said.

"Okay." Serena said. They first started on blocking and Serena mastered that within minutes. Then he taught her how to build up speed. She mastered that with in 10 minutes. He then taught her how to fly that one was hard for her. She mastered it in about 20 minutes.

"Now Serena for the rest of the time we are going to fight. Are you ready?" Trunks asked.

"Sure am." Serena said amazed with all she learned. Serena charged at Trunks, Trunks just faded out and faded back in behind her. He elbowed her in the back sending her crashing to the ground. She then tripped him stood up quickly. Trunks got up just as quickly and charged at Serena. Serena quickly faded out and faded back in behind him he turned around and she kneed him in the stomach.

Goten who was just arriving realized that they were training. Serena had gotten pretty good, still didn't know how to ki blast but pretty good. "

Okay, now stop, Goten should be here any minute." Trunks said. Serena just sat down on the ground and let out a huge breath. Goten landed on the ground two seconds after that.

"Hey I was watching you guys, can I teach Serena that kamehameha wave?" Goten asked.

"Sure buddy go right ahead." Trunks said. Serena stood up again and did what Goten did.

"Okay now, focus some of your energy into the palm of your hands." Goten said. Serena did as told, "Okay, now saw, Kamehameha!" Goten said. When he said that a huge blast of energy came out from his hands,

"Kamehameha…!" Serena screamed. The same thing happened with her.

"There you go!" Goten said.

"Thank you Goten." Serena said smiling.

"Okay, now Serena, Goten and me are going to spar first you can spar with Goten next." Trunks said. Serena just nodded and sat down. Trunks and Goten sparred and Serena learned an attack called Final Flash. Then her and Goten sparred, surprisingly enough for them she was actually a challenge for Goten.

"Okay, Serena you have grown extremely strong. I say your about as strong as me and Trunks when were not in Super Saiyen form." Goten said.

"Super Saiyen form…?" Serena asked. They stood beside each other and looked at each other. They got serious look in their eyes and powered up. Their hair turned gold and their eyes turned bluish green. Serena couldn't help but think how sexy Trunks looked when he turned Super Saiyen. "Wow, can I do that if I get strong enough?" She asked.

"Na, only Saiyens can." Goten said.

"Oh." Serena said realizing the name Super Saiyen. They went in and saw Vegeta eating his snack.

"Did you have any luck with the Lunarian?" Vegeta asked Trunks like Serena wasn't there.

"Yea, she learned two attacks, Final Flash and Kamehameha." Trunks said.

"Oh wow, not two whole attacks." Vegeta said.

Trunks rolled his eyes, "She is as strong as Goten and me are when we aren't in Super Saiyen form." Trunks said.

Vegeta turned serious right then and looked at Serena. Then he smiled, "I thought you were stronger then that boy." Vegeta said and laughed.

"Dad you're an asshole." Trunks spat at his father. Goten sighed and got ready for the daily hitting. What they didn't expect was for Vegeta to walk over grab Trunks' hurt shoulder and squeeze. Trunks tried not to cry out in pain. Serena who didn't know what to do was about to say something when Goten got behind Vegeta and hit him in the back of the head with all he was worth. Vegeta fell down and blood poured from the wound in his head.

"How do you like it?" Goten asked a kicked Vegeta a little in the side. Trunks looked at his friend in surprise then at his shoulder which was bleeding again. Goten bandaged Vegeta's head up and laid him on the couch. Then he put fresh bandages on Trunks' shoulder.

"When he wakes up he is going to have one hell of a headache." Trunks said. They all laughed and went up to Trunks' room.

"So are we going to train tomorrow?" Serena asked turning on the news channel.

"Yea..." Trunks said.

"Today, a monster like creature came out to town destroying half of it and killing over 100 people. It left when it couldn't find what it was looking for and now it expected to head back into town tomorrow. I warn you to stay inside of your house." The announcer said before he went on to something else. They looked at each other in fear and ran downstairs.

Vegeta was waking up, "That's it who did this!" Vegeta yelled and touched the bandaged on his head.

"I did Vegeta sorry I was mad." Goten said and looked down.

"Yea whatever..." He mumbled.

"Dad listen the enemy it's going to be here tomorrow!!!" Trunks said and almost started to panic.

Vegeta's head snapped up and he cursed. "Fuck, I'll go and get Kackarot, and his other brat, you are going to stay here tonight. Now excuse me I have to go and get Bulma." Vegeta said.

"What is he going to do?" Serena asked.

"He is going to take my mom over to the woods were Goten lives since the monster won't look there and then we are going to fight it tomorrow." Trunks said.

"Oh great, I'm not strong enough yet." Serena said panicking.

"Shhhhhhhhh it's okay." Trunks said and held Serena close.

"I'm going to go with your dad and get my stuff okay?" Goten asked.

"Sure." Trunks said. Goten then left with Vegeta.

"Serena there's something I have to tell you." Trunks said.

"What is it Trunks?" Serena asked.

"I love you." He said.

Serena looked up at Trunks in surprise and then smiled, "I love you to Trunks." Serena said. Trunks tilted Serena's head up to his and brought his mouth to hers and they shared a kiss. Right then Vegeta came back and they pulled away from each other.

"Okay, now be ready to go to sleep and be woken up extremely early." Vegeta said and went up to his room.

Serena got a bath but got back into her ki suit since the monster was expected any time and then she went to talk to Trunks. "Trunks do you think we will defeat it?" She asked.

"I don't know, it seems to want Goten, you, and me." Trunks said.

Serena just looked down at the ground, "Trunks I'm scared." Serena said.

"It's okay." Trunks said and held her. They fell asleep together in Trunks' bedroom.

The next thing Serena knew there was a loud crash and some one screaming. Her and Trunks shot up out of bed and ran downstairs. They saw that the crash was the monster that just ran through the wall and Goten being awakened by it. He looked at Goten and smiled. Vegeta who ran downstairs saw the monster and got in a fighting stance.

"Hey leave my friend alone you ugly buger!" Trunks yelled.

The monsters head snapped up and he smiled, "Oh you're the one who disrespected me the other day. I think I'll start with you. Oh did I hurt your shoulder yesterday, so you are weak anyway…now you'll know your place in life scum." The monster yelled. Trunks' eyes got wide and he looked at his dad. His dad had a scowl on as he realized his son didn't fight at all, that he just smarted off.

"Shut up and bring it on." Trunks yelled. The monster jumped in front of Trunks and its tail slapped him through the wall of the house. Vegeta watched as he son flew through the wall. The monster went after him and so did everyone else. Trunks got up and glared at the monster. He turned into a Super Saiyen.

"Oh now your ready to fight little boy?" The monster said.

"Shut up I'm not afraid of the boogie man." Trunks said and smirked. The monster growled. Its tail snacked up and wrapped around Trunks' neck.

"Now you'll die!" The monster said. The tail started to squeeze and Trunks couldn't breath. He started to pull at his throat. Black spots started to cover his vision. "Final Flash…!" Vegeta yelled as he realized his son was going to die. The monster let go of his son and let him drop to the ground with a heavy thud. Its tail was badly burnt. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"I'm Vegeta, King of all Saiyens and you better leave my son alone." He said. Trunks got up and looked at his dad who was Super Saiyen. Goku who just joined them (Slept in) smiled at Goten.  
"You will no interfere with my business." The monster said. It shot something sticky out of its mouth and it glued Vegeta down to the ground. The monster then thought better and moved Vegeta to were he could see the fight. "Now you can watch your son die." The monster said.

Trunks who was just recovering from the death hold he was in was knocked back down to the ground when the monster hit him. He was too weak to fight. The monster's tail was now snaking toward him. No I'm not going to let my son die, not this time Vegeta kept on thinking as he saw the cell games again. Trunks kept his ground trying to make his dad proud as the tail went toward him. Trunks didn't even feel the pain when it went through his stomach. He coughed up blood and fell on the ground. Vegeta was watching with wide eyes as he saw his son fall on the ground.

Suddenly he was free and he looked at Goku who was frowning. "Thank you Kackarot." Vegeta said and waited for the monster's next move.

"Now, I'll get rid of the other little boy." The monster said. Goten backed up a little not wanting to believe his best friend was dead. Serena who was silently crying for Trunks glared at the monster now.

"How dare you!" Serena yelled. She attacked the monster and actually hurt it some. It then slapped her away and blood was running down her face and was in her hair. She ran over to Trunks and started to cry for him. She then flew off to a cliff to cry.

"I guess the little Lunarian Princess was too weak." Vegeta muttered. The monster then charged at Goten, Goten got in a blocking stance and knew he was going to die. He looked at his dad and smiled. Goku who knew that his son was going to die to growled in frustration. The monster's tail went through Goten's heart and he cried out in pain. Goku who couldn't stand seeing his son dying charged forward and cut the monster's tail off with an attack. Goten fell to the ground. The monster grew its tail back and let us just say Vegeta and Goku were doomed.

Serena was sitting on the cliff crying, spots of blood in her hair and running down her face. She was still in her orange ki suit. She saw Capsule Corp in ruins. Then a shadow fell across her. She screamed a blood curdling scream. She then took off flying, she was looking down and she saw some one moving down below. "Some one survived." She said and landed in front of Vegeta. She momentarily forgot about the monster and ran over to him. "Vegeta are you alright?" She asked. Vegeta had been knocked out apparently not killed or hurt too bad. The monster landed behind Serena and she turned around and stood in front of Vegeta.

Trunks who was just waking up was watching. "Oh the little girl decided to fight!" The monster said. Trunks looked around to see Goten and Goku dead. "You'll go to hell for what you have done." Serena said coldly. Vegeta stood up and glared at the monster. The monster laughed and pushed her aside. The monster then made its tail go for Vegeta. Vegeta who didn't know what to do so he just stood there.

"NOOOOOOOOOO…!" Serena screamed and jumped in front of the tail. It went through her head and you could see the life in her eyes fade away. Vegeta just stared in horror as the monster let her fall. Trunks got up and turned Super Saiyen again. "Serena!!!!!" He screamed. Vegeta's head shot to his son. He's alive Vegeta thought. Trunks looked down at his stomach and got a sensu bean from his pocket. "You'll die!" Trunks said.

Pluto who saw the death of Serena brought her back over to the time gates. Serena groggily sat up and looked at Pluto.

"What happened I was dead wasn't I?" Serena asked.

"Yes Princess you were, here…you can watch the rest of the fight. Pluto said. Serena watched the fight and saw Trunks and Vegeta defeat the enemy. She then saw Vegeta and Trunks gathering balls and then she saw the dragon arise.

"I want to bring Serena Tsukino back." Trunks said happily to the dragon.

"I can not do that." The dragon said, it's voice echoing over the land.

"Why not…!" Trunks yelled up at it.

"One, She is in her rightful dimension and Two she is no longer dead. She is with her friend Pluto." The dragon said.

Trunks dropped to the ground and punched the ground. "No. She was supposed to come back to me." He said. Vegeta touched his sons not hurt shoulder and smiled at him.

"We want Kackarot and his spawn brought back." Vegeta said. The dragon rolled his eyes, "The one you call Goku and Goten will be back." He said.

"Dad I think you're the only one that can annoy the Dragon." Trunks said as tears streamed down his face. Well The dbz dimension went back to being normal, Trunks hoping Serena would come back every day Vegeta was just watching his son get depressed more and more every day. No matter how much he tried he couldn't make the boy forget about her.

Serena was in her dimension exactly the same, Darien tried to get back with her, but she refused. Her friends tried to get her to cheer up. Her mother even visited her at night every day, trying to get her happy again. One day she actually succeeded.

"One day my darling I promise you and Trunks will be reunited." Queen Serenity told her daughter. She also told Trunks that in his dreams. They both went on being happy looking forward to the day they would see each other again.

END OF STORY

Read and Review Please

Author's Note: If enough people ask me to, I will write a sequel to this story. At least over 10 people have to ask me to though. Thank you for reading my story.


End file.
